Our Babies Will Be Smart AND Beautiful
by Mislav
Summary: Five times when Leonard said that, and one time when Penny did. Lenny, obviously :) Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This is just an idea that I had for a while and finally decided to write it down. I hope that you like it! Fanfiction autor SilverCyanide5689 wrote the story with almost the same title but this is my original story, titles just happened to be similar****. Most of the situations described in this fic are inspired by certain episodes of Big Bang Theory, which is a reason why episode titles are written here and there.**

1

_Pilot_

When Leonard first sees Penny, she is standing in front of her apartment door, across the hall from him, looking for her keys. It is September 24th, 2007.

As soon as he lays his eyes on her, he feels his heart swelling, his breathing suddenly heaving. Shivers rushed through his body at the sight of her long blonde hair, long legs and beautiful face, her smile.

He doesn't know why, but almost immediately, he feels a need to talk to her, right at that moment, to meet her. And when she spots them and says "Hi", he starts conversation with her. That surprises him even more. Whenever he was interested in a girl who was obviously out of his league, it would take him days, if not weeks, to make courage to even try to talk to her. But for some reason, with Penny, it is different, and before he knows it, he is already talking to her.

Lots of things happen that day, and the day after. Penny goes in his apartment, he and Sheldon try to explain Physics to her, Howard and Raj show up and freak her out. They continue hanging around, however, and without even knowing how exactly, Leonard ends up going to confront her ex boyfriend, accompanied with Sheldon, and later that day, they both return home without pants.

But, even after all the failures that he and Sheldon had made that day, Penny isn't mad at him, or at Sheldon. She isn't laughing at Leonard, she isn't disappointed in him. And actually, since that moment, he formed some sort of relationship with her-whether it was as Penny's friend, neighbor, whatever it was, he became closer to her that day.

While he is standing in the hallway, watching Penny going back to her apartment, the sudden realization of that overwhelms him, and small and very unrealistic idea appears in his mind, but he doesn't try to laugh it off, he doesn't abandon it. It made such an impression on him, he would never guess. And he doesn't know why, but when Sheldon suggests that he isn't giving up on her, Leonard says: "Our babies will be smart and beautiful."

"Not to mention imaginary", is Sheldon's response, but Leonard doesn't seem to mind, for some reason. He has more important things on his mind.

2

_The Fuzzy Boots Corollary_

"Everything will be OK. Calm down", Leonard whispers to himself as he pulls his underwear and then pants on.

"Just be yourself and don't overthink it", he says while buttoning his shirt up.

"It's just a date", he whispers to himself while tying his shoe laces.

"With Penny", he says under his breath before taking a sip of air from his inhaler.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful", he whispers to himself before leaving the apartment, not realizing what he said until he finds himself walking down the stairs.

3

_The Wheaton Recurrence_

Remembering what had happened in that bowling alley just few hours ago feels like a punch in the gut to Leonard every time, regardless of what he remembers, whether it is just one small detail related to that unfortunate event or whole damn thing. His desperate attempts to fall asleep or get his mind off of the break up with Penny only make him feel worse and only make him remember everything clearer.

But finally, for a moment, he manages to think about something other than the break up with Penny. He almost feels better for a moment... until he realizes that he is thinking about the day he first met Penny, and the day after, about what he said...

Our babies will be smart and beautiful.

Words echo in the back of his mind. Seconds after, he says them out loud, just to make sure.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful", he says in the faintest of whispers.

And then he buries his face in his hands, and he weeps.

4

_The Recombination Hypothesis _

It is eight pm, an hour before Leonard's date with Penny is supposed to happen. An hour before his chance of getting back together with her, after all that years. And Leonard is still in his room, getting ready for what he waited for two years, wanting everything to be perfect.

After taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he straightens his tie, turns around and, after taking one more deep breath, finally, goes to face the future.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful", he says before leaving the apartment, suddenly feeling a rush of confidence going through his body.

5

_The Gorilla Dissolution_

Moans of pleasure fill Penny's bedroom as she presses her heated body against Leonard's, her fingers pressing hard against the back of his head while he buries his face into the side of her neck, inhaling the smell of her arousal. Penny shivers at the feeling of Leonard's lips sucking on her neck and his tongue lapping against her warm skin, his cock moving in and out of her cum creamed pussy just in the right rhythm, making a rush of pleasure go through her body at each thrust. As she grinds her hips into him, feeling her muscles tensing in preparation, he gives her one more strong thrust, and soon enough they both come, Penny crying out Leonard's name as the waves of pleasure wash over her nude body, Leonard inhaling the smell of her arousal one last time before cumming inside of her, feeling a pleasure ripping through every single muscle in his body, his chest heaving due to a lack of breath.

Events that follow occur in sort of a blurr, leaving nothing but foggy memories of Leonard moving out of Penny, Penny lying down on the bed next to him, and Leonard using his inhaler. Next thing Leonard knows, he is lying down on the bed, his head against the pillow, and Penny is cuddling against him, her head resting on his chest, her left hand-now with the engagement ring on it-wrapped around his waist.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful", Leonard says before kissing Penny's forehead and spooning against her. It doesn't take him long to doze off.

He falls asleep thinking that Penny wasn't awake when he said that now infamous sentence of his, but just before he starts dreaming, a small smile cracks her lips.

6

_March 23rd, 2017_

The moment had arrived. After all that years, break ups and make ups, engagement and wedding, they were now there, sitting on the bed in their bedroom, in their apartment, waiting for the results of pregnancy test that Penny took almost... five minutes ago.

"Is it... the time?", he asks, doing his best to hide shivers in his voice and failing miserably.

Penny smiled at him. "Yes, It's time."

As Leonard takes a sip of air from his , Penny turns the test around and looks at it. Seconds after, her lips form a largest smile. Leonard's face lightens up, his heart skipping a beat. She handles him the test: he takes it and looks at it, although he doesn't really have to.

Positive.

It takes barely a second before Penny squeals and hugs him, tears of joy running down her face.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful", she whispers into Leonard's ear. He smiles, holding her close.

What else can he say?

"I love you, honey."


End file.
